


Ocean to Sky

by YumeTakato



Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Axel in passing, Character Study, Doing Kairi some Justice, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Kairi POV, Mickey in passing, Namine in passing, Riku's parents in passing, Sora's father in passing, What went unexplained?, Will cover/reference all possible canon, Yen Sid in passing, xion in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeTakato/pseuds/YumeTakato
Summary: Kairi had been released, the hope that the Worlds might yet be saved on her tiny shoulders.Yet age blurs the Memories of the young, but after the Worlds fall, all that is left is empty hands and weeping Hearts.
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Kairi & Riku
Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989508
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue to the Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to refresh myself on VtD's ending and KHMoM to figure out how to do this, lol. ADHD is crazy... Especially since I've low key wanted to write a piece on Ienzo too. Like. I just can't stop.
> 
> I am unsure if this will be two or three chapters long. It'll be adjusted later.

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S  
_Somewhere down the way, there's a hidden place that anyone  
That all of us could find  
But all our maps have failed, so venture through the veil and realize  
That these roads are intertwined_  
-Thrice, **Beyond the Pines**  
K-s-K-s-K-N-n-N-n-N-S-k-S-k-S

_Where, exactly, did her journey begin?_

Kairi laid in bed with her hands cupped over her stomach, staring at the ceiling as Xion and Naminé slept on either side of her.

She had gotten as far as she could manage with her improvised training to follow her Heart into Slumber.

Into her Memories.

_It wasn't going well._

She clasped the hand that Sora had held just hours before tightly.

Kairi bit her lip to keep it from trembling as her grief pulled at her features. Tears blurred the edges of her vision as she silently gasped, not wanting to awaken the two exhausted girls as she closed her eyes and remembered Sora's smile.

He had left her ignorant and bereft.

Would it have been better or worse if he'd told her they'd only have those last moments together?

All of it could only be conjecture now.

She had to believe in Aeros's words, that Sora's mother would have somehow made a way for them to meet.

That Sora was still _alive_ , even if it wasn't _here_.

She could push forward with that Hope.

K-s-K-s-K-N-n-N-n-N-S-k-S-k-S

Ienzo tutted at the dark circles under her eyes as she, Naminé, and Riku entered the Castle in Radiant Garden.

Aerith greeted her with a smile, Leon nodding in solemn silence as they passed.

Yuffie watching her with strange wisdom.

Kairi wanted to hide from the World.

So many Memories were laid to rest here- new and old in equal measure.

Ansem the Wise, Even, Ienzo, Naminé, and Riku all discussed between themselves and her the plan that would be implemented.

Kairi would be put into a stasis under the watchful eye of the three scientists and Tron. That way, they could assist her in traversing her Memories while also recording it all into Data for reference later.

This was amicable between all parties, and so Riku left for the Land of Departure to gain tutelage from Terra and learn more about the Keyblade's legacy.

Naminé placed a gentle hand on her arm as she smiled at her, unable to deny their plan but still upset that she had decided thus.

Kairi placed her hand on top of her sister's, a determined look on her face as she nodded, "I'll do what I can to find Sora."

Naminé slowly nodded, "As will I." The two girls faced each other and held hands, "I'll pray for all of our journeys, that no matter what, we will finally get a lead to Sora."

Kairi agreed, and after a long moment their hands slipped away to their sides as the Artist took a half step back and looked at the three scientists before her- a particularly harsh look towards Ansem, "I am leaving my Sister in your care."

The three men nodded as Naminé took a full step back, Ienzo coming near to Kairi to guide her to her seat.

The two older men stayed back by the computer to begin their set-up, Ienzo being the one of least offense to all parties present to help prepare her for this journey through Memory.

_It was time._

K-s-K-s-K-N-n-N-n-N-S-k-S-k-S

She remembered the Unversed.

She focused on that Memory, the King appearing as she placed her hand on Aqua's Keyblade.

That mere split second changed everything.

Somehow, in that moment of an instinctive need to find comfort, she had gained the chance of becoming a Keyblade Wielder.

It truly felt surreal, that it had been _so simple_.

The flowers she'd given to Aqua had become the base of her Keyblade's charm, gaining a form within the Master's Keyblade.

Riku had handed Destiny's Embrace to her years later.

_How had he done that?_

Despite the Unversed finally coming to their end, almost easily forgotten in the tale her Grandmother told her…

_There was the evening the World Fell._

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

Kairi was running, Shadows popping up in every direction, attracted to her as if she were some sort of beacon to their hungry soulless eyes.

The gates had been locked, yet at a sound she had turned to see _that man_.

Xehanort ( _Terra?_ ) reached out and grabbed her.

_He'd felt wrong._

Yet, he had carried her without fear as the Shadows had sprung up around them, eventually unable to follow as the man seemed to leisurely take his time at what she could only feel was the End of the World.

_The World was Falling. Darkness was creeping in-!_

Her tears didn't stop as she stared up at the man's face.

He had resolutely ignored her.

Down, Down, Down they went as the temperature around them dropped, pricking her skin as the clawing hands of _something somewhere someone_ screamed their fears into the silence.

_It was haunted._

The man was warm.

She could feel his Strength beneath his layers.

_He was still terrifying._

There was something comforting hidden, buried beneath the cold of the man she was seeing before her.

A door opened as they entered a strange room with a large prismed cylinder.

_It was scary!_

His voice was soft and low, "You must listen closely, Princess. Memorize the Words I will speak, for you will be what may very well save the Worlds…"

_She was set Free._

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

The capsule had ended up under water.

It was dark, and she was trapped within that pod with _no hope of getting out alive_.

The lid was sealed shut.

She took in a shaky breath, tears burning her eyes, ' _I don't wanna die here!_ '

Kairi cried out, slamming her fists against the glass.

She would either die or run out of air, she had no idea how deep she'd fallen under the water.

Something glimmered in her hand, a small spark of _something_ wanting to manifest.

She grit her teeth in fear as she hit the lid one more time with that spark.

Water rushed in as she gasped at how _cold_ it was, holding her breath as she was jostled.

_She wouldn't be able to hold out long!_

It was then that something warm encased her, pushing the sharp cold away as she felt herself float.

Kairi opened her eyes as her necklace floated in front of her, glowing softly.

' _I've just cast a spell on you._ '

She sucked in a mouthful of air (blessed, blessed air) as she scrambled to find purchase outside of the capsule. She looked around in the Darkness, yet her necklace moved on its own.

It would guide her to someone who could keep her safe.

She swam awkwardly towards the shore as the necklace softly lit her way in what was beginning to seem like early morning. It felt like forever until she managed to come to shore, her head bobbing above the surface as she took in this new World's air.

Kairi began to shiver uncontrollably as she stumbled to shore, the fear, the anxiety, _everything_ was too much.

She collapsed into the sand, unconsciously grabbing a yellow and blue shell buried near to her hand as exhaustion caught up to her.

Kairi's eyes closed, ' _A girl's washed up on the beach-!_ '

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

The adults around her thought she was being shy and timid, unable to answer their questions as they gave her sympathetic looks.

She actually couldn't _understand them_.

Everything was in a foreign drawl, and it isolated her completely.

She clutched her necklace, repeating the man's words to herself so she wouldn't forget.

She _couldn't_ forget.

 _The Worlds depended on her finding the Keyblade Wielder_.

But… what was a Keyblade?

Eventually hunger and anxiousness overwhelmed her as she began to cry, the adults immediately frantic to figure out her needs.

A silver haired boy popped up with a basket, "Are you hungry?"

She gasped as she looked at the boy in front of her.

He was clearly from the Islands, and there was no way he would've known her native tongue.

The boy tilted his head as she nodded slowly. "Uh huh."

The adults were shocked that for whatever reason, she could understand the boy but not any of the adults.

A man with brown hair and blue eyes appeared a few moments later, another child with similar features boisterously following after. The man looked between the mess of adults, "Were you able to find anything out?"

Someone answered as Riku gently pulled her from her seat, her body shaking for every possible reason. He frowned at her sadly as he glanced over at his friend, "Hey Sora!"

Sora bounded over happily, "Hey there! What's your name?"

The adults were quiet as they watched the children mystified, the older brunette making an odd face as he seemed to realize something.

"K-Kairi…"

"It's nice to meet you Kairi! My name's Sora, and this is my Best Friend Riku!"

The silver haired boy nodded his greeting, his eyes clear and mature despite his age.

_Relief._

They could _understand her_ , and she _them_.

Riku turned slightly with the bundle in his hands, "Uncle Aeros, we're gonna take Kairi out if that's ok? She's hungry."

Aeros nodded, "You and Sora be gentle with her, no rough housing, got it?"

The two boys nodded as they took a hand each and led her out into the afternoon sun.

_It was warm._

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

While she was taken in by the Mayor, it was Aeros who took charge of her initial learning.

They were in a quiet nook while basking in the sun through the windows. Aeros had laid paper, pen, and books around the table.

He pursed his lips, an odd look on his face, "I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to teach you our language…"

Kairi tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

He made a heavily contemplative face, "I'm not sure why you can only understand Sora, Riku, and I. Well, I understand why it's the case for me, but…" The man shrugged, "Well, I'll do what I can. You can't understand what's written on that book cover, right?"

She looked at the picture book and shook her head in the negative.

"How would you write _The Dandelion and the Darkness_?"

Kairi made a face for a moment before carefully writing the phrase down. When she was done he carefully turned it and examined the way she wrote it. "...Alright. I… I _think_ we can figure out how to help you read and understand our language naturally. I want you to write each letter of your alphabet and sound them out to me. After that I'll do the same and we'll slowly build words and sentences from there, ok?"

The redhead nodded.

It took a few months as well as playing with Riku and Sora a lot for her to finally come to a decent understanding of the Island's language. School helped with the rest.

But at night she always repeated what the man asked of her.

_Find the Keyblade Wielder._

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

"So where did you come from?"

Kairi paused. They were on the Play Island, staring into the pond at the bottom of the waterfall as Riku watched her, curiosity in his clear eyes.

She bit her lip, "What do you mean?"

She didn't know why she instinctively hid any information about home, but her Home probably didn't even exist anymore… _So why speak of it?_

"You were found washed up on the beach by the adults, right? You're not from the Islands- there aren't enough of them with people living on them to explain your hair."

She blushed lightly, having come to the understanding over the past year that she was literally the only red-head on the Islands. Sure, Wakka and his family had levels of orange, but none of them had _red_.

She ran her fingers through the locks gingerly, "I don't remember."

Riku frowned, "Really?"

Kairi nodded as Sora popped up, "Awe Riku, you know she gets sad when you ask her that! I'd be sad if everyone kept asking me about where my mom is, y'know?"

The redhead blinked as Riku frowned with a slight nod. She looked Sora over, "Your mom?"

Sora grimaced as he scratched his cheek lightly, "Aaah, yeah, my mom disappeared when I was still a baby. I don't have any memories of her, but-" He seemed to get pumped up, "I know she loves me lots and lots!" He wore a large toothy grin on his face.

But she could almost feel the sadness he was burying underneath it all.

"Oh… sorry."

Sora shook his head as he plopped down next to her, "You were gonna find out eventually, and _I_ was the one to say it. No worries!"

Kairi hugged her knees as she looked between the two boys before she finally nodded.

_Their days were so bright and warm._

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

Riku started getting strange after he turned twelve.

Sure he was pretty much the same around Sora and herself, but she still knew something was _off_.

It was something like a deep restlessness that he couldn't shake.

So they adventured around the Islands more. Careful with their newfound freedom to use their rafts as they pleased as they fished, swam, and made it to some of the outer Islands.

But they were all still day trips. Nothing longer.

_Riku kept staring at the horizon._

They had all been sitting on the dock of the Play Island when Riku spoke plainly, "We're all going to one day leave this Island."

Sora had looked at him oddly while Kairi couldn't help but shrink slightly into herself.

Their wanderlust was _her fault_.

Not that she could have helped it.

_Find the [...] Wielder_

Her memories she'd tried to hold on to.

The reminders she'd written.

They were starting to fade and bleed.

_Why was she forgetting?_

"Kairi?"

She gasped as she turned to Sora's concerned face, Riku somewhat bashful.

"Huh?"

Sora smiled, "You wanna help us design a raft? You're better at drawing than the rest of us."

Kairi pursed her lips before slowly smiling, "Okay!"

Even if she didn't think there was a way off of this World…

At least if she was with Sora and Riku, she'd be alright _no matter what_.

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

Kairi and Sora sat on the Mainland's beach staring up at the sky.

Riku had needed to leave earlier, but the two hadn't felt like going home just yet.

They were thirteen when Kairi realized how important Sora was to her, sitting on that beach.

The sky was beautiful.

It became terrifying, as a meteor shower began in its large expanse.

Sora was ecstatic at the sight.

But her Heart clenched and screamed, _A World has fallen!_

She held Sora's hand tight, surprising him as she curled into herself, trying to hide the fact she was in pain.

Her fear was real, as Sora promised that he'd protect her, should anything happen.

But there was a voice singing.

_My Heart had Wings  
Once Free to Fly  
As Our Star Falls through the Sky  
This is the Catastrophe we've been Running from  
This is what it means to Lose what shouldn't be Lost_

She was weeping softly.

A Princess had been taken, her World now Faded.

Sora couldn't console her grief.

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

Kairi had become strange from that event.

Sure, she was able to continue her days like normal. School, playing, building their raft.

But there were more meteor showers.

Stars were disappearing as the adults quietly whispered in corners, hidden from the ears of the young.

Songs sung as the Worlds died.

As Princesses were stolen away from their Worlds.

_Somewhere Fighting they'll be  
There were Heroes I so Long to see  
Kind Wielders with Hearts agleam  
Their Courage Strengthens this Weak Me_

Kairi kept silent, fear quickening her Heart at each swan song.

What could she do to help save the Worlds?

She'd been tasked to find the Wielder, but she had also been told to abandon her mission should she end up 'on the other side.'

Had her being sent out been nothing but failure?

Was failure even an option?

So she endured each song as each were taken.

Their raft was slowly made complete.

_T'was a Sight  
Those Wishing Stars  
Stars that Fell  
Dreams did End  
Hopes did Fall  
I Wish for Strength  
Let us Win through Fall_

Tomorrow they would gather items for their trip.

She laughed at the fuss Riku and Sora were making over the Paopu fruit.

Kairi had more faith in her charm she was building.

_Dearest Worlds  
All slowly Fallen  
Beware the Dark  
For it Comes for All  
Little Stars  
In the Great Beyond  
Pray that you won't Fall_

It was complete. She looked at her finished charm, 5 shells making a star. She signed it with crayons, her face on the topmost petal.

She paused as the crown of Sora's new necklace flashed through her mind.

She smiled as she made a small one, praying over it before securing it to the center.

Kairi Prayed a Blessing, willing so many Hopes and Wishes into it.

For Protection for their Journey.

_It would be Great._

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

A Storm was coming.

But that wasn't what made Kairi freeze.

No, it was the feeling of Darkness, oily and _much, much too close._

_You must find the Keyblade Wielder, for if you end up on the other side, you must abandon your search._

_We have Failed._

She took in a shaky breath as she ran from her home, her charm in her back pocket as she focused on the sky.

The Dark clouds hovering over the Play Island.

_That's where our World's Heart is!_

Tears of fear and frustration made it difficult to focus on the path ahead, but she jumped into her raft with practiced ease and went to their favored place.

Riku had already done the same.

She rowed as quickly as she could, tying up her raft as she ran down the pier.

_Princess._

She gasped as she turned sharply in the sand, a robed husk standing there.

Kairi took two steps back, her hands clutched over her Heart, "You won't take me!" _I won't fall like the others!_

" _You cannot escape your fate. All of your struggling will be for naught._ "

She shook her head vehemently.

_I've just cast a spell on you._

The woman's voice was soft and gentle. Warmth gathered in her right hand as something became manifest there.

She grasped it, sweat breaking out on her skin as she held the floral weapon in her hands.

" _Ignorance will be your downfall._ " Darkness shot out from the husk, sand blinding her as she screamed in fearful frustration.

The wind died down and suddenly canvas was touching her arm.

She pulled back with a scream, nearly throwing her magical weapon away from her.

Yet her grip held true as she ran from the strange Husk of a Man. A mere dark Heart causing the calamity of her World.

She would do what she could.

Strange whispers ran through her mind as she ran into the Secret Place.

She would Protect the World's Heart.

_Remove your Heart, young Princess._

She froze at the door, staring at it, ' _Why would I do that?!_ '

Was the World speaking to her?

_This World may be Lost, but if you so Wish with all of your Being to protect the Worlds, then think of the person most precious to you._

_I will ensure your Heart joins theirs._

_Hidden within another, you cannot be found and used for such Dark intent._

Kairi breathed shakily, sensing that terrifying Husk grow closer.

She turned the Keyblade onto herself, ' _ **Sora!**_ '

It plunged deep, as the Keyblade seemed to be torn away from her, the beauty of her Heart glistening in front of her as her Awareness fell away.

Her body disappeared.

Her Heart joined with the boy Wielding _**the Keyblade**_.

K-s-K-s-K-R-r-R-r-R-S-k-S-k-S

A blond boy was Sleeping.

A Heart full of Darkness fell into deeper Sleep.

She rested on Sora's Heart Station, slowly closing her eyes to Dream with him.

To watch his adventure.

_That Castle reminds me of Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are changed lyrics to the melodies of So this is Love from Cinderella, Someday my Prince Will Come from Snow White, Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty, and Belle from Beauty and the Beast.


	2. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to fix the line about Riku going to the LoD ‘cause of my own timeline, let alone canonish TL so uhm.. I fixed it. -cringe- There’s going to be a JPKHUX story update in the next 24 hours and the preview image looks spicy, so yeah… I dislike word for word transcribing the game, but it fits where it fits.. D,X Also, expanding on the end of VtD Ch:28, To Return. Also… -laughs- This may now have the slim chance of being 4 chapters. Whups.  
> Let me know how you like the story, thank you!

S-r-K-s-R-k-AsD-s-R-k-S-r-K  
 _Somewhere down the road is a place that we can go where everyone  
And everything is divine  
And when we're all awake, we can finally make an end of these  
Divisions in our minds_  
-Thrice, **Beyond the Pines**  
S-r-K-s-R-k-AsD-s-R-k-S-r-K

_Sora plunged the Keyblade of Heart deep, deep into his chest, a smile of resolute acceptance on his face as he soon became nothing but particles of Light in her arms._

Kairi's Heart was _reaching_.

It was calling, straining, _pulling_ as she determined, " _I won't let you go!_ "

She would pull him from the abyss, the end that took everything from all.

She had to- there had to be a _reason_ to be a Princess of Heart. It had to be more than simply being a victim of circumstance.

 _Find the Keyblade Wielder, for if you end up on the other side, we have Failed_.

Sora was the only one who could help them right now.

She had no blade ( _where had it gone?_ ) that she could defend with.

The Worlds in their entirety were resting on _his_ shoulders, and _she_ was the only one who could bring him back.

Her Heart believed it with her whole Being as they ran from that terrible room.

She was Determined.

They were surrounded, Donald and Goofy with their words and exclamations becoming nothing but noise as she focused on the single Shadow that had come near.

_Sora!_

Kairi threw herself over the Heart stealing _thing_ , but in her Heart of Hearts she _knew_.

 _This is what is left of Sora. His Mind- his Soul is still there! The Heart is buried deep in Shadow, but it is_ Here.

Light surrounded her (them) as she felt her suddenly sluggish and hurt body being held by another.

"Thank you… Kairi."

Were it not for his arms around her, she probably would have collapsed from relief, "Sora…"

_The Heartless were still coming._

S-r-K-s-R-k-AsD-s-R-k-S-r-K

She had been mesmerized by the sun mural at the end of the waterway.

Sora examined it, receiving a Gummi for his prize as it changed to a moon.

He returned to her, suggesting they get some rest.

_She was so tired, but…_

"A light at the end of the tunnel…"

"Oh, your Grandma's story, right?"

She turned to him, shocked and pleased all at once. _He had felt her from within!_ "That's right! We were together…" She glanced away from him, various emotions running through her as she thought back during her time resting on his Heart Station.

Sora shifted, "You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along!" He came within arm's reach, "Finally, we're together, Kairi! Now… it's time to get Riku back"

Kairi glanced away from him, a trickle of doubt crossing her face in sorrow, "You think it'll ever be the same between us? Riku's lost his..." _Could they_ really _return to those warm and happy days on their Islands, before Darkness had devoured their friend's Heart?_

_She wanted to believe it, even if her Heart couldn't fully be invested in that Hope just yet._

Sora's newfound confidence and assurance showed through as he answered her with a courage she couldn't yet grasp, "When I turned into a Heartless you saved me, remember?" _She'd never forget._ "I was lost in the Darkness. I couldn't find my way as I stumbled through the Dark. Then I started forgetting things- my friends, who I was… The Darkness almost swallowed me. But then, I heard a voice- _your_ voice! You brought me back."

Kairi smiled as she processed his words, "I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I just couldn't." _Her feelings for him, their friendship, her affections… it would have crushed her._

Sora suddenly had an epiphany, "That's it!" he turned and placed a hand on his chest, "Our Hearts are connected! The Light from our Hearts broke through the Darkness, I _saw_ that Light. I think that's what saved me." He took a few steps away from her, "No matter how deep the Darkness, a Light shines from within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale." He turned back to her.

Kairi felt stronger, "Well, let's go!" _She wanted to fight by his side!_

Sora shook his head, "You can't go!"

She felt indignant, "Why not?" _She knew why, but it still Hurt._

Sora waffled, "Because it's..way too dangerous!" _If only she could prove him wrong!_

She clenched her hands, one on her arm behind her back, and the other as it hung. She bowed her head in frustrated acceptance as she knew she couldn't win this fight, "C'mon Sora, we made it this far by sticking together." _To not be near him, to not know if he was alright- the thought killed her piece by piece._ "You can't go alone!"

Sora smiled at her, as if he had gained some new sort of wisdom that she just hadn't noticed yet, "Kairi, even if we're apart, we aren't alone anymore, right?"

"I can't help?"

"You'd kind of be in my way."

She relented, _Someday._ "Okay, you win." She snatched the charm from her back pocket and moved forward, grabbing his hand as she placed it into his palm, "Take this." She leaned towards him with her knuckles on her hips as she pretended to scold him, "It's my lucky charm, so be sure to bring it back to me." _It was the only insurance she had._

Sora smiled at it, understanding it partially for what it was, "Don't worry, I will."

Kairi implored him, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you."

S-r-K-s-R-k-AsD-s-R-k-S-r-K

The Doors to Kingdom Hearts had been sealed.

Traverse Town had faded away from her, the residents returning to the places their Worlds fell (where possible).

She stood in a strange place, curving paths as nothing surrounded them. She had reached out towards Sora's Heart, doing what she could to support him from Worlds away.

Sora ran to her as Light began to envelop the Darkness, cleansing away the bleak emptiness.

There was suddenly sand beneath her feet (the sand of their home?) as she took a half step back in confused wonder.

"Kairi!"

She looked towards his voice, "Sora!" Something broke, causing them both to stumble as he caught her arm.

_His hand was shaking._

He looked at her imploringly, "Kairi! Remember what you said before?" _They were going to be separated!_ "I'm always with you too!" Their small patches of earth were drifting ever apart. Nothing to save between them but Darkness. They held on tight, desperate to say their final words, "I'll come back to you, I promise!"

She cried out, "I know you will!"

_Their hands slipped away._

She held her hand close as she tried to keep steady, the space between them becoming ever wider as he continued to reach out to her.

Finally he gave her a smile, accepting the situation as it was as they took every second they could before they were truly separated.

They couldn't help but reach out towards one another one more time before Kairi finally accepted it.

She clasped her hands together as sparkles of Light began to rain down between them.

The two were mesmerized by the spectacle, unable to help the wonder and beauty of it all. It was so much like the snow they had never once seen on their Islands.

Suddenly the Play Island blossomed back into being behind her, distracting her in its rebirth. The tide returned as she looked towards him as he faded away behind that swirling veil of Light.

_Kairi! I'll be back! I'll definitely come back to you!_

Streams of Light burst forth from that place along the horizon, returning the Stars, the Worlds to the sky.

_It was beautiful._

_Her Heart was weeping, yet joyous at the renewal of every World._

_They had come out victorious._

_She hadn't Failed._

She took in a cleansing breath as she allowed herself a moment of peace.

The sky became day, and as she stood on the shore of their re-completed World, she allowed herself to ruminate on Memories.

Kairi turned, making her way to the Secret Place as she recalled each image scratched into those stone walls.

She'd saved the best for last, as she saw the addition to their childhood drawing.

Such innocent moments when they were still so naive of what was lurking in the universe.

Warmth gathered in her eyes as tears fell, joy and grief all at once as she gently caressed their childhood hopes.

Sora was far too shy for such blatant affections.

_She engraved that promise into stone._

S-r-K-s-R-k-AsD-s-R-k-S-r-K

When she finally came out of the cove she noticed Aeros, Ruki, and Vale running towards her.

_She wasn't ready to tell them!_

Yet, she found herself running to them in desperation.

Devastated, yet Hopeful that Sora and Riku would return home.

Ruki got to her first, seeming to understand everything as she pulled the redhead into her arms, crying out, "I'm so glad!" Kairi latched onto her as a fresh wave of grief caused her brave front to crumble into pieces, a mother's hug breaking her completely. "I'm so glad you made it back to us! We saw Sora get pulled up into that huge hole- you didn't end up where we did- I watched your mother be _eaten!_ " The silver haired women gasped as she wept, "Sora and Riku would have done anything to keep you _safe!_ "

Kairi couldn't even speak, she would tell them what she could.

_She couldn't tell them a lot._

The two girls collapsed into one another on the sand, Kairi finally releasing all of her pent up frustrations for the years that so much had been left on her shoulders.

_Find the Keyblade Wielder._

The Fate of the Worlds was no longer a dragging weight.

The knowledge she held, that she was helpless to do anything about… it was done.

She was _free_ of that _agonizing burden_.

But the cost of it brought her a new mission in turn.

It would take time, but she knew Sora and Riku were out there.

For now, it was time to go home with their shattered pieces.

_Her hands were left empty._

S-r-K-s-R-k-AsD-s-R-k-S-r-K

She wouldn't cut her hair until they met again.

That was the first promise Kairi made to herself. Others might think it silly, but it would be a physical testament to the length of time apart.

She then promised herself she wouldn't return to the Play Island. Without her two boys it was nothing but the haunt of endless Memories.

The Sora and Riku sized holes in her Heart, the loss of their daily lives… it was a lot to adjust to.

She had never functioned a day of her life without at least one of them beside her for the majority of her memory.

Kairi asked Ruki to train her, surprising the silver haired woman for a moment before she smirked, "Trying to catch up to your boys?"

The redhead pouted, "I wasn't able to _help_. I don't want to feel like that again."

_She didn't want to be a burden._

Ruki nodded with a pleased smirk on her face, "Well then. How about we start with grappling?"

Kairi tilted her head, "Grappling?"

Ruki nodded, "You can feel free to create your own schedule for running to help with stamina, and I _definitely_ would recommend lifting some light weights, but I think grappling and learning how to get out of holds is where we should start." She paused before lighting up, "Oh! And definitely a self-defense class. They're gonna start registration and I _absolutely_ recommend it!"

Kairi smiled, "Aren't you teaching that class?"

Ruki placed her knuckles on her hips, "Hn-hnn~ Sure am!" She got close, conspiratorial as she gave her a _look_ , "Gotta make sure we can keep our boys in their place, right?"

Kairi couldn't help the strange flush that came over her, "Y-yeah…" She giggled nervously.

But she supposed the woman wasn't wrong.

She'd one day be able to fight hand-in-hand with her boys.

_Together!_

S-r-K-s-R-k-AsD-s-R-k-S-r-K

Weeks passed, Kairi slowly getting into routine with learning how to use a wooden sword and grapple.

She was finally able to run a mile without wanting to die at the end of it, so she knew it was progress.

Still no Riku.

Still no Sora.

_Something's not right._

She frowned as she checked in on Aeros, the man looking haggard as time dragged on.

Kairi didn't know what to do for him- he'd lost his wife, and now his son…

Riku and Vale seemed to drag him out of that Library for meals.

She would pass by Sora's dark house and stop every day to stare at that open bedroom window.

_S-ra._

She frowned as she rubbed her temple, closing her eyes as her head began to ache.

After a moment the pain passed, and after one last glance she continued on her way home.

When she awoke on the 49th day, more pieces were missing.

_S-r-_

_Her Heart ached._

S-r-K-s-R-k-AsD-s-R-k-S-r-K

Days began to bleed into one another.

Run a mile in the morning, shower, go to school, walk home, pass by the Library (...why was she checking in on the librarian again?), and stare at that abandoned home's window.

The window haunted her every day, but she was simply unable to go home without staring at it forlorn.

Someone she should remember was missing.

_The window was shut._

The day she passed by for her usual routine brought her up short.

_That house was abandoned…_

_Who closed that window? Who had the_ right _to do that?_

She frowned in something close to anger.

_Who had trespassed into that missing person's remaining Memory?_

Kairi took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled to release the bitter anger that had burned through her chest.

_That person was missing._

_She missed them, even if no one remembered them anymore._

_She missed Riku._

Kairi returned home, a frown marring her face as she tried to recall the name of the boy who had disappeared.

_It was just Riku who'd disappeared though, right?_

No.

She stared at the sketch of the raft she'd designed.

They were supposed to use it to leave this World.

All _three_ of them.

But the drawing of the third was smudged, like something had spilled on it and made it run.

Kairi sat at her desk determined, she would try and remember that person.

So she drew, trying to search in her Heart for the boy's image.

A round chin, his eyes… Why had she chosen yellow?

She frowned as she struggled, pressing a hand to her forehead as she pushed through her confusion, was his hair brown?

Black. She drew it in black. Why?

She slammed the crayon down, clutching her head as tears gathered in them, "Why am I not allowed to remember him!?" She sucked in air as she cried out in silence, "I just want to _remember_ him! He's _important to me!_ "

Kairi struggled to her feet, glancing at the remnant pile of the charm she'd put together before the Island fell.

Tears spilled down her cheeks, ' _He has to bring it back, he promised! I need him back!_ '

She threw herself onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow as she cried over the _-_ sized hole in her Heart.

_She wouldn't let him go._

S-r-K-s-R-k-AsD-s-R-k-S-r-K

She stared at her right hand, frustrated.

She practiced with the wooden sword, using things Ruki taught her on the side.

But her hand, her _Heart_ kept trying to call for… _something_.

Whatever it was… it wouldn't come.

No matter how hard she strained, _that_ was missing, far away and unable to return.

It had been flung when the World fell, and she felt its loss just as much as the loss of her boys.

She may not remember one, but she still knew. She could feel it.

Kairi began to write letters.

Every day as the sun set, as her Heart seemed to long for that empty nameless hole in her Heart.

Simple letters, complicated letters, poems, songs… anything. Everything.

All to the missing boy.

Ruki relied on her presence to be the band-aid for the emptiness Riku left behind.

The silver haired woman had her odd days though, and she had no idea what to think of them.

She had stopped checking in on the Library unless there was a school project.

The Librarian, Aeros… He made her Heart ache as she thought of his losses.

There was nothing she could do for him.

_A link connected as a weeping puppet fell apart._

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

Kairi stood in a field of snow covered flowers.

_Was she Dreaming?_

A girl that looked strangely like herself was weeping softly.

Kairi approached the girl in concern, "Are you… what's wrong?"

The girl sniffled as she slowly looked up at the other, taking her in with a morose look on her face, "I had to go away. I know it was the right thing to do. Riku and Naminé said it was." Kairi wanted to speak at Riku's name, yet she held herself back. _This girl's words, her sorrow is more important._ The raven haired girl smiled up at her bitterly, "I hurt Roxas. I made him destroy me so that I wouldn't steal his Power anymore. To stop their plans."

Slowly she got to her feet and took Kairi's hands, "He was always sorta bad at Magic, even if he has plenty of it for his use now." A soft glow came between them, "This is all I can give over to you… Maybe you can use it to protect your friends?"

Kairi felt something awaken.

Something that should have always been there, but had been sealed away by something Dark.

The girl made to release her, yet Kairi held fast, surprising her, "What… What's your name?"

The coated girl looked away in sorrow before looking at her once more, "Xi-n."

Kairi tried to focus on the name, the face of the girl.

"Sheone?"

Xion closed her eyes tiredly, "No one will remember me. I was simply made from Memories… but that's alright."

Kairi hugged Xion close, "We've never met… but I'll try and remember for the both of us, okay Sheone?"

The girl's tension bled out of her body.

_Had the Princess changed her name to hold onto Memory?_

"Thank you."

" _Sleep well_."

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

Riku made his way through Twilight Town. There were miscellaneous areas where flowers were planted. He came up to a small space near the train station that held a few benches with wall running waterfalls installed over glass.

There was something in the flowers planted on the walls there.

It was crying, whatever it was.

If something without a voice could cuss a blue streak, it was definitely whatever was raging beneath the petals.

He came closer to the checkered patches of purple and green, frowning as the call became louder.

Riku carefully reached up, nearly stumbling forward as his hand went deeper beneath the plant's depths than he'd guessed.

Something _stung him_ as he grabbed hold of it.

He clenched his teeth with a startled gasp, his left hand _burning_ as it continued to punish him.

A Keyblade resisted in his hand.

A Golden hilt that split into a wave. Bright orange and other colored flowers as its teeth greeted him.

_**You're not the one I've been Calling for! A Heart as steeped as yours may not Wield me.** _

It was punishing him rather severely. If it were a physical wound it would be bleeding, but as it was, it was merely a constant pain beneath the skin.

"Who do you belong to, anyway?"

The stinging paused, the weapon seeming to contemplate a moment as it probed his worth.

It relented, _**The Princess.**_

Riku's eyes widened in surprise underneath the blind fold. "... _Kairi?!_ "

_**Yes. Child chosen by Water, Beloved as one who created Bonds as strong as a Wayfinder.** _

Riku contemplated that, a fuzzy Memory buried just beneath the Memory of the brown haired adult who'd spoken that rote to him.

Blue hair, a pat on the head, a promise.

Riku took in a breath and sighed, "I don't know when I'll be able to reunite you, but I'll return you to Kairi… if you'd allow it."

There was a long moment of silence before the lingering burn of the Keyblade's anger washed away in a glow of green.

_**So be it.** _

He sighed in relief as he looked it over for a moment, trying to decide how to store it.

He eventually, and gingerly placed it into his inventory.

It certainly wouldn't rest within a Heart steeped in Darkness as his was.

But that was fine.

_He'd come to accept it._


	3. May our Hearts Blend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finished EtW before this latest KHUX update. I feel so validated right now, lemme tell you.  
> So… Vulpes to Dandelions Chapter 30: Second Journey and Chapter 31: Oceans covers pretty much everything I could for KH2… chapter 32: Stressed out for Riku and Kairi checking in with Aeros as well… so please read those chapters (if you haven't, or generally to refresh yourself 'cause I definitely had to, lol) after reading this and I will extrapolate around those key scenes. Also... I uhm.. I can't believe I'm gonna end up doing this, but uh.. Dog in Refrain also carries scenes for Kairi that I don't want to wax on again in writing so uhm.. -cries- That's now part of the VtD storyline. (I had a feeling it would happen, too. OTL )  
> In retrospect, if I'd gone with the KH2 manga, Kairi gaining the Keyblade would have been so much better/cooler. The manga does such a great job of expanding Kairi's (TBH everyone's) personality and overall journey, like. Thanks Amano for the enrichment.

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K  
 _Far beyond those walls, gleaming black and white  
Further than our false schemes of wrong and right  
Is a field where we can walk  
Leaving all our names behind_  
-Thrice, **Beyond the Pines**  
S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

Kairi laid in bed staring at the ceiling as she thought over the past several months she'd been alone.

Sure, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were her friends too… and it wasn't like she didn't have other acquaintances she spent time with. _It just wasn't the same._

Riku had always brought a level headedness that most of them lacked (despite his wanderlust), always giving good advice with that strange clarity he'd always had.

But the one who really brought them all together… the one who smiled and made their days especially shining…

His hole was the one that ached the most.

Sometimes she thought Tidus and Wakka were talking about him, until they'd notice her and suddenly they seemed to forget what they'd just been discussing. _It was frustrating._

She pushed herself out of bed to get ready for the day.

Her right hand always felt empty. Something that should be able to come to her simply never could. The echoing calls were a constant buzz in her palm.

She settled her uniform tie into place, thinking back to last year when the two (three) of them had been wearing the same uniform together.

_Hadn't someone gotten a necklace for their birthday?_

A silver crown flashed through her mind.

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

Her days felt empty and bereft. She was tired.

She wanted her boys back.

Everyone could be convinced it was just Riku for all she cared, there were definitely _two_ of them.

Kairi would stand on the beach, collect a few shells, and then stare at the Play Island.

Yearning for what was lost.

Her boys helped strengthen her when she felt weak. They brought out the deeper hidden parts of herself into full bloom. _She had shriveled at their loss._

Kairi wasn't meek by nature, but she was now much more quiet. The longing silenced her, tightening her throat to the point she almost couldn't breathe. Still, she held onto Hope.

Kairi now understood the longing each mother, wife, and daughter felt when their father, brother, son went out for those several weeks to fish.

But for her, it had been a _year._

A long, long year where she tried to fill their holes with sand. Filled for a time before it sifted out, and she would have to pour more in to fill it.

_She could feel Magic under her fingertips._

Sometimes she spent time in the Library out of sight of the Librarian. Mister Aeros made her Heart ache more and more these days. She studied the random books on Magic in the nooks, basking in the sunlight. Shadowed visions of sun filled days flitting through shrouded curtains.

_I know you'll be back someday._

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

_Fear_

Pain erupted behind her eyes, pulling her under as someone Called Out.

_Roxas_

The holes began to fill with sand, confusion, wonder, anticipation ran through her as she dizzily was pulled up from the dirt by Selphie.

She had a letter to send.

_So Ra_

Selphie left her in Aeros's care in the Library, recounting her meeting with Roxas to him.

_Realization_

"You're Sora's father… aren't you?"

The man nodded, face hidden from view.

_Maybe his pieces and holes were being patched up too._

Her Heart ached a little less.

Ruki was unable to concentrate during their practice.

"Kairi… there… was there another boy always with you and Riku?"

The redhead nodded, "Yup."

She frowned, "...Why in the world did I forget about that? He was always with us… wasn't he?"

She hummed in agreement.

"I can almost remember him… Do you know his name?"

"He's Aeros's son and Riku's best friend, Sora."

Ruki gasped, tears coming to her eyes as she clutched her head for a moment, the Memories rushing in. "Sora… How in the world could I have forgotten him? How could Aeros have allowed that?"

Kairi shook her head, "He abandoned their house. It Hurt too much, I think."

Ruki contemplated that for a long moment before nodding slowly in agreement.

Aeros was dragged out of the Library for a long night of ruminating.

Remembering.

_They couldn't let him slip away again._

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

She was on the beach again, collecting a few shells for a new Wayfinder charm when something oily slithered down her back. She turned and there was a Dark Corridor, a man with wild red hair appearing from it as things of _Nothing_ surrounded her.

A dog ran around her legs, running into another Corridor that'd appeared behind her.

_She wouldn't be used!_

She ran through.

She spoke long with Olette, Hayner, and Pence as she tried to keep calm and Hope Sora could find her first.

Riku too, that would've been fine.

Instead, that man appeared again and grabbed her.

She appreciated the others trying to protect her from the coated man, the bat full of nails was not only a nice touch but also something that brought her a giggle in retrospect.

Watching her kidnapper be fatally injured in front of her eyes, going from kidnapper to protector in a matter of seconds had shaken her.

_Axel was so lonely… for someone who was made from Nothing, he definitely had enough Heart._

She curled up, frustrated that despite her year doing her best to train, she'd only ended up being used as _bait_.

Bait for her friends who she'd only wanted to stand and fight beside. She bit her lip hard as she clenched her eyes in frustration, Pluto leaning close to her for comfort.

_Why couldn't she be strong enough?!_

Her right hand _burned._

A portal opened, a girl in white reaching out to her.

_She took that hand._

They ran, the girl's body of _nothing something_ flickering.

She lowered their rescuer's hood, gazing into Riku's blindfolded gaze. The outer shell was merely an illusion to her eyes.

He was sad in a way she couldn't describe, "Riku…"

He looked away from her, "Kairi… How did you realize?" He turned back to her, "I don't look the same."

His voice _was_ odd, but she could still hear the true him underneath that deep baritone.

"I can see your Heart. You're still you, no matter what anyone else says or see's… You're still Riku."

He was seemingly lost at that, his lips wavering for a moment before he pressed them together for a time as he accepted that. Riku nodded, "You know I look like Ansem, Seeker of Darkness… right? The others… Sora won't trust me."

Kairi furrowed her brows for a moment before smiling, "I'll help him see. Leave it to me."

Riku didn't trust himself to not try to run first. The teen-man turned, "Let's go."

She followed, the Riku sized hole in her Heart filled once more.

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

"Sora!" He was surrounded, but she clenched her fist, "I'm coming!"

"Kairi?!"

She jumped off the balcony to get closer, yet Shadows surrounded her. She growled and threw an arm out, "Get outta my way!" Magic bubbled under her fingers, but refused to come.

_Why couldn't she release it?!_

Riku came beside her and pulled out a familiar weapon.

She took it, almost jumping at the chance to take it from him as her Heart sung along with the blade.

_**Destiny's Embrace** _

_**I have returned Beloved Princess of Destiny.** _

She could have wept, cradling it to her chest had it not been for the immediate danger.

Her right hand was no longer bereft.

Joy and Victory coursed through her as she turned, brandishing the reunited Keyblade, "Sora's hopeless without us." They'd help in every way they could. _She'd make a difference this time._

Kairi moved forward, striking Shadows as they crumbled under her Light in a single blow.

_Darkness would not dig its claws into her again so soon._

She swung, turned, and danced her way through the throng before her. Fear could not touch her now. Riku was by her side, and Sora was achingly close.

Finally he came to her, taken aback by her changes as she ran to him and hugged Sora close.

_The hole finally filled._

They were finally together again as Sora hesitantly hugged her back.

_They'd all changed so much in a single year._

Sora was put off by Riku's current appearance, but as promised she brought them all together and made him _see._

Sora wept, glad to finally be back with the friend he'd been searching for.

Kairi smiled sadly. She'd cried over the both of them missing in her life.

She could only hope that he was simply overwhelmed that they were all back together again.

Kairi could live with that.

_They made their way to the end of this fight._

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

Kairi stood on the Play Island praying.

Would her letter reach them? Would her Hopes find them and bring them home?

She'd barely found her boys before they'd been separated again.

_When will we stand together, hand in hand again?_

Two flashes of brilliant Light shot through the sky.

Her Heart soared.

_Sora and Riku had returned._

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

A week passed as the boys readjusted to life on the Islands.

Sora and Riku's entire wardrobes had to be changed, the year left behind in too-small clothes and awkward laughter as they picked up hand me downs and new regular garments.

New school uniforms to fit their changed bodies.

Kairi could tell they didn't know how to adjust to living normally, so she took them both by the hands and guided them through it.

They laughed together at how they were so different from before with special powers and special weapons, but here they were having a school lunch on Tuesday.

They'd saved the Worlds, but Algebra was their toughest fight yet. All numbers and letters and just…

_Saving people was so much easier and rewarding in comparison._

Kairi pulled them through the homework they'd missed, doing her best to make it more interesting as adventure ran in their blood.

_She was restless too._

Her Keyblade sang songs and hummed in the back on her mind, wishing to be used and have Magic coursing through it.

Her right hand was always ready for the call to defend.

For Power, and Magic, and Speed untamed.

The boys relented as their restlessness wore them out, allowing her to fight them in tiny spars on the Play Island hidden from view.

She had a lot to catch up on, but as long as she was with her boys, all would be well.

_And then the Invitation for Mastery came._

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

Sora and Riku left, not really telling anyone.

She should have realized they'd just up and left, excited for their next World saving mission.

Aeros's phonecall had however enlightened her to the situation and it had been… _tense_ to say the least.

She nervously giggled at the hung up phone as she thought of the trouble her boys would be in.

They'd barely been home, but she hoped they wouldn't get grounded… she wanted to be by their sides however much she could.

A few days passed before Riku appeared after school at the gate.

Kairi blinked, "You're back!"

Riku smiled nervously and rubbed his hair, "Uh, yeah…"

Kair sombered, "What's up?"

He glanced around before taking her hand and pulling her along. She was almost startled by the gesture, except that since they'd all returned _she_ had been the one grasping _their_ hands…

_She'd made an impact._

Kairi allowed herself a tiny smile at the thought before staring Riku down, "What's going on, Riku?"

The older teen sighed heavily, "So… I'm a Master now."

She stopped, nearly jerking him back with how hard she'd done so as she became ecstatic, "Congratulations, Riku!"

Yet, as she watched him she settled herself down as she gave him a suspicious look, "Why aren't you happy?"

Riku bowed his head as he looked away from her, ashamed, "Sora didn't."

Kairi blinked.

She stared as she almost waited for the fake-out, but after a long moment her shoulders slumped, "...Why?"

Kairi placed a hand on her chest, aching at the disappointment for Sora, after everything that he'd done- what was going to be _required_ of him… To have failed his Mark must have _hurt_ him.

"Xehanort ruined it."

She turned to him, squeezing his hand, "But… you were alright?"

He partially faced her, "Sort of. I wasn't any good to him as a vessel anymore."

Kairi's eyes widened.

Riku took in a sharp breath, "-Let me explain!"

The redhead gave him a cross look as she signaled for him to get on with it.

"...Can I tell you why I came back here so soon for, first?"

She rolled her eyes with a sigh, waving him onward as he tugged her along towards her house, "Yen Sid told me to come get you."

Kairi looked at him curiously, "He did? What for?"

Riku shrugged helplessly, "Dunno, but I wanted to get you as soon as possible."

Kairi nodded, she _was_ a Princess of Heart, so maybe it was to try and study that Power?

She shrugged as they got to her house. Riku made himself comfortable in the front room as he waved her off to change. Kairi ran up the stairs, dropping off her school bag near her desk before hanging up her uniform and changing back into the clothes she'd worn on her short lived adventure.

It wasn't the most magical of clothes, but she _had_ tried to weave Magic into it, so it was a little something _more_ than just your run-of-the-mill outfit.

_The books in the Library were strange like that._

She checked herself over, making sure everything she wanted was present before coming back downstairs. She took a pad of paper with her, and after quickly writing a note to her parents she turned to Riku and nodded, "I'm ready."

After a quick and tense check-in with Riku's parents and Aeros in the Library, Riku and Kairi were off to Yen Sid's.

Riku explained that from the very start, their exam had fallen off the rails.

By the end of it as they reached the Mysterious Tower, Kairi couldn't help but want to cry for Sora.

_It wasn't fair he'd had everything stolen from him again._

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

"So I have heard that you, too can Wield the Keyblade. I am glad you are here."

Kairi glanced at Riku as he nodded to her. Mickey was still somewhat shocked by the revelation.

Yen Sid nodded as he ran his hand through his beard, "It is time for us to retrieve our lost Keyblade Wielders- Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. Aqua hid Ventus's body after his Heart refused to awaken, yet, when she went to find her friend Terra she disappeared where one cannot escape without outside help. As for Terra… I am still unsure as of what happened to him."

Mickey turned to the two, "I saw Aqua in the Realm of Darkness…" He explained how he'd gotten in, how he'd managed to run into her and gained her assistance.

Riku was indignant, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had to respect her choice."

Kairi frowned, _Had Aqua truly_ chosen _to stay in that Realm, or had she simply been unable to say otherwise? The situation had been far too hectic to really say with such certainty that the woman was fine staying in such horrible solitude._

Riku railed on, "But you didn't give us a choice! We could have gone to help her!"

Mickey lowered his head, "I know."

Yen Sid intervened, "Do not be rash, Riku. As Mickey explained, reaching the Realm of Darkness is not an easy task. Even if we _had_ found a way back in, regrettably, none of us possessed the necessary means to get Aqua out safely. So I forbade Mickey from telling you, let alone going after her."

Riku frowned as Kairi was left frustrated. _They were all still so helpless, mere children stuck in this terrible game of chance._

"Why keep it secret?" Riku wouldn't let his frustrations go silent.

Yen Sid shook his head tiredly before extrapolating, "That much is obvious." He stroked his beard, "If not you, then certainly Sora would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue."

Kairi became curious, placing her hands behind her back as she realized how much Riku had come to change. What had happened with Aqua was still frustrating, but she couldn't help but smile slightly at how Riku had softened and gained more compassion.

Sora had rubbed off on him finally.

Mickey took a few steps forward, "But now we can help Aqua! You and I- we're going to go after her!"

Riku got a little pumped up in excitement, "Yeah, count me in!"

Mickey nodded, "Yup!"

Kairi stepped forward in a vaguely teasing manner, "Who's this Riku, and where's the old one?" Riku had always had such a mature clarity about him, but now… now he seemed more his age. Whatever his internal struggles had been before had settled, and it was a pleasure to realize.

Riku was taken aback, "New me?"

"Yeah." Kairi giggled, "You're more like Sora."

Mickey nodded as Riku looked at her incredulously, "Should I be flattered?" Kairi giggled as Riku placed a hand on his hip, "I try too hard to be the role model. It's more fun to just... listen to my Heart. Which is..." He shrugged, "Sora-esque."

Kairi smiled, "Well, we still like you." _Was it… bad to follow your Heart?_

The redhead turned, placing a hand on her chest as she focused her attention on the Wizard as she implored him, "Master, I came here because I wanted to help somehow. What can I do?"

"I have entrusted the Wizard Merlin to oversee the training for our new Keyblade Wielders, yourself and Lea."

"Lea?"

Mickey hustled over to her side, "He means Axel!"

She was taken aback, "What!?" _Did they forget that Axel had kidnapped her? What was_ wrong _with them?_

Mickey tried to plead his case, "He's a regular person now. He even saved Sora for us! You can trust him!"

Kairi became unsettled at this. _How could he so easily brush off her distress?_

_Probably the same way he brushed off whatever feelings Aqua might've truly had._

She turned to Riku who assented to the King's plea. She almost wanted to cry, but she would bear it.

Kairi would become strong to stand by her boys. She couldn't let her kidnapper take that from her.

Even it was completely unconscionable on their part, the morons.

Mickey immediately turned and began to rattle off information to Riku as Kairi was left somewhat numb to the situation. Kairi instinctively followed behind Riku, as he and Mickey were presented new clothes for their training.

They left Yen Sid's office, and with a slight turn Riku nodded his head, "I look forward to seeing you become strong. I know you'll do great."

Kairi clasped her hands, trying to keep her shaking at bay, "I…" She slowly nodded, "Right." She smiled at him, knowing he was about to go on a dangerous mission, "Be safe Riku."

He nodded and continued forward with the King, leaving her behind.

She stood on the landing for a long moment, breathing until a broom appeared and motioned her along to follow.

A wave of comfort came from within her Heart. She tilted her head in slight confusion, _Axel isn't so bad, Kairi._

She took in a breath, 'Naminé?'

_Yes._

The broom dropped her off in a room to await the next part of her journey.

It seemed Yen Sid had been kind enough to notice her hesitation, and had not simply dropped her off with so much anxiety coursing through her.

She sat on the bed gingerly as she contemplated, 'Tell me about him.'

The Artist hummed, _He was just as cold as the others at first when he arrived at Castle Oblivion. Yet… it only took one meeting with Sora for him to begin to soften. I don't think it was_ purely _Sora's influence, but also perhaps Roxas. I didn't really know it at the time… but I think they were already friends._

Kairi contemplated that for a long moment. 'Go on.'

_Axel was the one to tell me to run, to leave my prison-room and go to Sora to help him. He pushed me out of my shell so I could be more than a victim. I'm sorry… I've never_ truly _apologized for dismantling his Memories. It's my fault everyone forgot, and you suffered such loneliness for a year. Riku was helping me too at that time._

Kairi closed her eyes for a long moment before nodding, 'What else?'

_Well, after Roxas had been returned to Sora, DiZ shoved me into a broom closet._

Kairi blinked, 'W-what?!'

The artist laughed breathily, _I'm not very strong-willed, so when he placed me there… I kind of just let him. Sure it was sort of scary, but DiZ really hated me and it was better than being hurt._

Kairi frowned, 'It's still not right.'

_No, but then I heard someone rummaging through things nearby, and when I called out, it was Axel who got me out of that closet. He needed his jacket repaired, so I offered to sew it as thanks. Unfortunately… my sewing skills aren't that great and he didn't hesitate to tell me it sucked._ She giggled at the memory.

Kairi smiled a little, wondering what had happened to rip the jacket in the first place.

Weren't they made of leather or something? It couldn't just _rip_ like cotton.

Kairi closed her eyes, 'I… I hated seeing him hurt by that blue haired guy…'

Naminé grew silent, _But… now he's recomplete again. He has a Heart and was even found worthy of the Keyblade. He's… lost a lot, Kairi. He lost Roxas… and someone who was taken from everyone's Memories._

Someone who was taken from everyone's Memories…? _Sheone?_

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, "Alright. I'll do my best. I won't let what happened keep me from getting stronger, to help Sora and Riku." _To help the Worlds once more._

_She wouldn't let the Princess's be used as pawns in someone's game again._

S-r-K-s-R-k-XxX-s-R-k-S-r-K

Kairi followed Merlin into the strange timeless space she and Axel- _Lea_ would be training in. They walked at a pleasant pace, Marlin waxing on about adventures and training Kings and other such oddities. Eventually they came upon a glade that had a cottage nestled into it, where Lea was standing outside waiting.

However, the moment he saw her his face fell and he turned away (in shame?), facing the horizon.

Kairi felt unease sink into her stomach at that.

Merlin chastised, "Now Lea, that's certainly no way to greet a Princess, let alone your training partner." The man seemed to shuffle as he awkwardly ruffled his hair. Eventually he turned just as Merlin was about to be cross with his poor behavior. He was quieter than she'd expected, "Yeah… sorry." He looked to them with an expression that was hard to describe.

_It must be hard for him, to finally have a Heart again after however long he's been a Nobody, Kairi._

The redhead nodded slightly, it made some sense. Naminé had simply always _been_ a Nobody, whereas Lea…

She would have to learn more about him, to understand.

So their first day together was filled with terrible awkwardness as well as getting the rundown of how their training would go from Merlin.

The first few days passed with this continued awkward atmosphere as Lea continued to have problems summoning his Keyblade.

Kairi frowned as she focused on trying to manifest Magic through Destiny's Embrace. She knew she'd read various books in the Library on the subject, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference like it had Sora.

Sora just… _understood_ what he'd read at the drop of a hat, where it seemed such logic wouldn't work for her.

"You're trying too hard."

Kairi blinked as she turned towards Lea who was standing two paces out of reach while staring at her target. He glanced at her before lifting a hand and incinerating the poor stool with the slightest flick of his wrist. "Normally it's easier to use a conduit for Magic, but if a particular _kind_ of Magic resonates with who you are as a person, it's easier to build off of that and move towards other elements." He crossed his arms, "What are you thinking about when you Cast?"

Kairi frowned as she thought it over as the stool was replaced, going through various memories and emotions before sighing, "How annoyed I am that I can't manage a _single_ spell."

Lea laughed lightly, "Understandable." He shifted, still unable to really look at her but trying to be _better_ after she'd gotten fed up at lunch the other day and yelled at him to at least _look_ at her.

He turned his head to glance at her for a moment before looking away, "Sorry."

She huffed, "You do realize that even if you _do_ make me nervous, I _did_ see you get impaled by that blue haired guy… Saix? That was… it was _horrible_ and I was honestly… I took your words that you'd come back for me to _Heart._ I was sad to know you'd faded away."

Lea frowned as he looked at her for a long searching moment, "S-" he sighed with a shake of his head, rubbing the side of it as he tried to rearrange his thoughts, "Sorry you had to see that… and that I wasn't able to come back for you."

Kairi watched him searchingly, "I know you're sorry and all, but if you keep saying that I'm just gonna be mad."

He tensed as he looked at her baffled, "Wha?"

She placed her knuckles on her hips, "Y'know, after a while it just seems ungenuine. I _understand_ you're sorry, so let me take the time to _process_ it and actually come to _forgive you._ For now, we're training partners, and I need you just as much as you need me." She shuffled, "So, what I'm trying to say is… let's do our best to become strong together." She smiled up at him.

He was staring at her wide eyed as his eyes became glossy. She was startled by the reaction as he turned his face away from her with a sniff and a chuckle as he tried to keep himself together, "Right. Thanks."

Kairi tilted her head as she dismissed her Keyblade, "Lea… what's wrong?"

He clenched his fist as he rubbed his cheeks with his other hand, "Uh? Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

She pouted up at him, "You're crying."

He shrugged helplessly, "I do that a lot these days."

Kairi observed him for a long moment as he got himself back together. She turned to him fully, "Tell me about it."

Lea stared at her blankly, "About _what?_ "

"Your childhood, how it was like to be a Nobody. What was it like to regain your Heart? Tell me, because clearly there's something going on."

Lea watched her for a moment before sighing tiredly, "You want the whole list?"

She nodded, "Mmhmm."

He rubbed his head, "It's a bit of a long story…"

She plopped down on the ground of the cleared field they were practicing, "Well, we've got all the time in the world now."

He sighed, rubbing his shoulder before gingerly sitting pretzel style in front of her, finally looking her in the eyes, "Alright then, if you insist." He glanced away from her again, seeming to be unable to hold her gaze for long.

She could deal with it if he was finally going to talk.

"I was born and partially raised in Radiant Garden."

Kairi took in a sharp breath, "Really?"

He nodded as he glanced down at his hands, "Isa and I… we were together all the time. We trained to become Ansem's apprentices. But, then we were used for some experiments… and then the World fell. We barely made it out of our cells when it all happened- we tried to help whoever we could. Isa… his face was cut then, just before he fell." He pursed his lips, "I managed to make it long enough to help protect some straggling children, but… I didn't last much longer. I couldn't control my fire well enough yet."

Kairi frowned as a shadowed memory came to her. _A red haired teen who was heavily injured running up to her and the few others who had been separated from their teacher, "Hey! You all need to get outta here! Go to the fountains-!"_

She shook her head as she returned his attention to his words.

Lea had watched her for a moment before continuing, "Losing one's Heart… Well, dieing sucked, that's for sure. It was terrifying one second, and then the next thing I knew I was awake without a single emotion. I was… empty. Everything was hazy for Isa and I both. It didn't last _too_ long, but the emptiness in our chests was almost unbearable. We made promises to one another, just to try and feel… _something,_ yet there was just _Nothing_ there to sustain it."

He shifted his hands behind him as he leaned back and looked up towards the sky, "Years passed like that, our growing up with no emotions. We couldn't even feel real regret as we watched Ienzo grow up from a child into a teenager without a single emotion. Sure, we had plenty of emotions to _remember_ how to feel, but Ienzo'd just been a kid. He didn't even have a decade to his emotional spectrum." He sighed, "And then I was put in charge of Roxas, and that was when things… _changed._ I vaguely remembered meeting this weird kid once before Isa and I had become apprentices, Ventus. We'd fought, I'd lost." He smiled wistfully, "It was so weird to meet Roxas, he was the spitting image of the kid." He took in a long cleansing breath, "So I raised him- he was a total zombie at first. Couldn't remember his name, let alone anything else. It was a whole week of him doing and saying the same things as if it were the first time."

He leaned forward as he motioned with a hand, "And then… something happened?" He rubbed his forehead, "Something was brought up in a meeting and… he suddenly seemed to become _aware._ He started to remember and show all of these… _emotions,_ even though he had no Memories to call his own. I was totally shocked."

"A bunch of stuff happened, yada yada, and then I lost Roxas cause I was trying to protect him by keeping secrets and everything just _fell apart_ and then I faded away." He shrugged, "The minute I woke up and realized I was _whole_ again… I _knew_ I had to help you all as quickly as possible and ran into the first Dark Corridor I could open." He waved a hand, "The rest is history, I guess."

Kairi lowered an eyebrow, "How'd you get a Keyblade?"

Lea blinked, "Oh, well." He rubbed his head, "I asked Yen Sid to give me one."

She stared at him for a long moment before giggling as he sputtered, "What's so funny!?"

"I-I'm sorry. You… did you bully him into it?"

Lea huffed as he crossed his arms, "I wanted to _help!_ Sure I had my chakrams, but compared to a Keyblade they're just… not the same."

Kairi settled herself as she nodded, "I understand." She looked at him, "So tell me- how long were you without emotions?"

Lea frowned at her just plowing through that landmine, "Ten years..? Maybe a little longer…"

Kairi nodded to herself as she thought that over, "So… I'm just guessing, but emotions just… _too much_ for you at times?"

Lea watched her for a moment before nodding slightly with a sigh, "Embarrassingly. Though…" He caressed under his eyes where his markings had been, "I was kinda always prone to crying. The upside down tears were Saix's idea… since even without emotions I cried too much. It helped."

Kairi was a little startled by that before slowly understanding, "Maybe that's why you're having too much trouble with your Keyblade."

Lea raised an eyebrow as she continued, "If Magic requires specific emotions or memories to help with Casting, then so does summoning your Keyblade. All I have to think about is just how much I wanna stand beside Riku and Sora and it just-" Destiny's Embrace came to her hand, "Comes." She stood and dusted herself off as she extended her free hand to Lea, "What's driving you, Lea? Why do you want the Keyblade?"

He stared at her hand for a long moment before taking it, mostly helping himself up without really relying on her to stand, "I want Roxas back." His Keyblade immediately came to his hand, startling him.

Kairi grinned as she turned her Keyblade and took Lea by his right hand, holding both his weapon and hand against hers, "See? It might take some more practice, but your Keyblade definitely understands! It _does_ come from your Heart after all!"

He stared at their hands and touching hilts before smiling wryly before laughing welty, "R-right." He wiped at his eyes.

They would have to work on his emotional capacity just as much as everything else.

He sniffed, "Alright Princess, what Magic were you trying to cast, anyway?"

She huffed and stamped her foot as she took a step back, " _Don't_ call me Princess."

He raised his hands, "Okay, okay."

She pouted, "Blizzard."

Lea hummed, "I'll probably never be really compatible with that one- no dice on helping you there… But let's see if you can cast Fire."

She frowned, "'Cause it's your main element?"

Lea laughed under his breath, "Well yeah, but only something without a brain doesn't shy away from _Fire._ It'll be the most offensive spell you could get under your belt to make it harder to capture."

He grimaced as she watched him for a long moment before slowly nodding, "Alright." She raised her Keyblade towards her targets, "Teach me."

It was the tipping point that changed the course of their training for the better as they acclimated to one another and built a new foundation of friendship.

And then one day out of the blue, "Call me Axel."

Kairi blinked as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded resolute, "You met me as Axel, and honestly… It'll help me focus on my goal. I never minded the name Axel, to be honest."

Kairi studied him before smiling with a nod, "Alright Axel. I look forward to continuing to work with you."

He grinned, "Same to you, Kairi."

_Finally the Fated day came and went, changing them forever._

S-r-K-s-R-k-MoM-s-R-k-S-r-K

Kairi lingered at the Gate that floated before her and the Fairy Godmother.

The elder woman turned to her with a sad smile on her face, "Let us go, dear. There is much to do."

Kairi slowly nodded as the Star spoke softly, "Good luck, Kairi. Let us save Sora together."

Kairi smiled sympathetically at the Star, "Yes. Thank you for all of your help. I hope to return soon."

"Yes, I look forward to it. Be well."

The two turned and left the Final World to tell Yen Sid of all that had happened.

_It was time to regather and Train anew._


End file.
